Problem: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{5k + 6}{3k - 9} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 9$ $ 5k + 6 = \dfrac{3k - 9}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(5k + 6) = 3k - 9 $ $50k + 60 = 3k - 9$ $47k + 60 = -9$ $47k = -69$ $k = -\dfrac{69}{47}$